<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>These Words Not Mine by EgoDominusTuus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26706526">These Words Not Mine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EgoDominusTuus/pseuds/EgoDominusTuus'>EgoDominusTuus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>First Words [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3, Fallout 4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Multiple Soulmates, Robert Joseph MacCready/Original Character - Freeform, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, possessive, soulmate verse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:27:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26706526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EgoDominusTuus/pseuds/EgoDominusTuus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack has noticed that MacCready has more words on his skin that he was trying to hide. </p><p>He's not pleased.</p><p>--<br/>You know the drill... in which PT needed more stories.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Robert Joseph MacCready/Jack, Robert Joseph MacCready/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>First Words [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/389950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Sun in a Jar</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>These Words Not Mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They weren't mine. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You look like a man who could use a drink.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You could have fooled me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The words wrapped, mirrored on his inner thighs and in two </span>
  <em>
    <span>different </span>
  </em>
  <span>types of scrawling print. Neat and messy. Two different words. Two different souls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MacCready's words were scrawled across my chest in hasty print. Mine were bold around his throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Calm down, I’m not here to hurt you. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>I knew that my words were part of the reason that MacCready wore that scarf so often, but I didn't think to the fact that the reason that he wanted to always keep his pants on was because of the words on his inner thighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first time that we'd fucked, he'd had them </span>
  <em>
    <span>covered</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Dark dirt and paint, and I hadn't thought anything of it because he was from the wasteland, so he was filthy. The print was small -- MacCready had been... distracting... in his physicality. It was the next morning when I noticed, the words peaking out from a body that had soaked in sweat and rid itself of any dirt that might have been protecting it from my watchful gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I'd been so... delighted when I found him. Something like a word that I should have known but didn't burning on the edges of my vision.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I knew what was burning on the edge of my mind now, and it wasn't that word.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Anger</span>
  </em>
  <span> was a word that burned cold and red. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jealousy</span>
  </em>
  <span> was a word that was green and unfamiliar to me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I didn't get jealous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I spread his legs and was met with MacCready instantly shooting up, his blue eyes flaring wide in shock, his hands reaching for a gun that I'd put out of place for him a long time ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My lilac eyes narrowed. "Hm. You look like a man who could use a drink." I read the words off of his skin, and his eyes widened further -- he paled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jack, I don't... I didn't..." He was panicking; there'd been almost a serene expression on his face before he'd woke. Now... "I've never heard someone say those words before." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I frowned, leaned in until I knew that the wash of grape mentat was on his face when I spoke again. "You could have fooled me." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I said them like it would make a difference; those weren't my words. They didn't taste right on my tongue. It wasn't the same </span>
  <em>
    <span>print. There was someone else.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Two someone elses.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jack, I--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I cut him off with my mouth, the kiss hot and sharp and full of the possessive passion that MacCready forced to flood through my body in waves that I could neither deny nor wanted to. I'd finally </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> him, and it hadn't done a damn thing to sate the sensation of </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span> in my chest that existed whenever he was in my field of vision. In fact, it had made it worse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And now these </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking words on his thighs</span>
  </em>
  <span> were making that </span>
  <b>need</b>
  <span> chase the tail of fury. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>My mouth worked hungrily against his, but my fingers twisted to the side -- they met the hilt of one of the knives that I had stashed around my room with ease, and I drew the flat of the blade to his thigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MacCready stopped moving beneath me -- the moan in his throat caught halfway, and the hardness of his cock gave a twitch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jack?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I thought about cutting the words away, but I knew that I would never mark his skin like that. I wiped the blade along one side, and then the other, and brought the knife to stab my headboard with a growl. I leaned down against him again, and spoke hotly against his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Calm down, I’m not here to hurt you.” His eyes flickered, flashed, my fingers came to his throat -- and he might have been angry with me, had it not been for the fact that I fell on him then with a wild sense of possessive need that I couldn’t control, and that quickly had him moaning and whimpering beneath me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was only in my head that I was aware of the fact that I would gut anyone who even started to say those words while MacCready was around; the words were not mine, but he </span>
  <em>
    <span>was. </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>